oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
Hunter is a members-only skill where players catch different animals and creatures in RuneScape. Although Hunter is a non-combat skill, players can still be damaged while hunting. Using hunting equipment bought from hunter stores, players can hunt specific creatures obtaining rewards such as spotted kebbit fur for spotted cape, chinchompa ammunition, black salamanders, and the fabled dragon impling jar. Hunter items Only two Hunter stores exist: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille, and Nardah Hunter Shop in Nardah. Using the Lunar Magic spell Hunter Kit (spell), players can obtain a hunter kit which contains various useful hunter items. Other useful items are as follows: Hunter equipment Crossbows and bolts Leon inside the Hunter shop in Yanille sells a Hunter's crossbow for 1,300 coins and makes bolts for a small fee. * 6 Kebbit bolts costs a kebbit spike (Prickly Kebbit) and 20 coins * 6 long kebbit bolts costs a long kebbit spike (Razor-backed Kebbit) and 40 coins Note: You can make your own bolts by using a chisel on a kebbit spike. The Hunter's crossbow is a fast crossbow (as fast as any shortbow) requiring 50 Ranged to wield. Fancy Dress Shop You receive many types of fur while hunting and all of these may be traded in at the fancy-dress shop in south-east Varrock for different types of hunter gear. The costume maker requires a few coins to make sets of hunter gear as well. The kebbit, weasel and devil fur is used to make camouflage clothing. Kyatt, graahk and larupia hunter gear are an improved form of camouflage for the area(s) the clothing's fur came from. Wearing camouflage does not improve your chances of successfully capturing prey.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/570364523552509952 The shop can also make items which have other uses. Spotted and spottier capes reduce your weight when worn allowing you to run for longer, and the gloves of silence made from dark kebbit furs make pickpocketing easier. Prices for the clothes range from 20 to 1000 coins. You need 2 furs per cape made, and 1 or 2 furs for every item of camouflage clothing made. Other Other equipment include coloured feathers, spikes for vambraces and bolts, wieldable harpoons, ingredients for Hunter potions, creature ranged weapons, and butterflies which raise other players' combat bonuses. Hunter areas Hunter areas are places where players can hunt. Most of the hunter areas, including the hunter shops, are close to fairy rings. The central ring in Zanaris is close to a bank which can be used to deposit rewards. Other methods of transportation are listed below. After completing the Eagle's Peak quest, a player can use the eagle transport system to fly an eagle from Eagles' Peak in the woodland area to 3 of the other training areas: snow, jungle and desert. Hunting techniques Bird snaring Birds are hunted using a Bird snare. Tracking Some types of kebbit can be tracked and caught with a Noose wand. Deadfall trapping Deadfall trapping is done with a Knife and Logs. Falconry To catch some types of kebbit you'll need a Gyr falcon, which can be borrowed in the Piscatoris Hunter area for 500 coins. Box trapping Box trapping is done with a Box trap. Butterfly netting Butterflies are caught with a Butterfly net. Pitfall trapping Pitfall trapping is done using a Teasing stick. Net trapping Net trapping is done using a Small fishing net and Rope. Implings Implings are caught with a Butterfly net. Rabbit snaring Rabbits can only be hunted using a Ferret and a Rabbit snare after the Eagles' Peak quest. Magic box trapping Imps can be caught using a Magic box. References Category:Hunter Category:Skills